The Shadowed Lands
The Shadowed Lands (or Shadowlands) is the name by which the dark ground level of the planet Kashyyyk is known. It is dark since the sunlight cannot reach it through the tall trees and the rich foliage. The Shadowed Lands are the ground floor of the forest world of Kashyyyk, and may be accessed via the Rryatt Trail, of which they are the lowest level. Since Wookiee civilization begins in the high canopy of the Wroshyr Trees and works its way down the canopy levels, the Shadowed Lands are the most dangerous area of Kashyyyk, and only the bravest hunters or most secretive hermits walk there freely. Game Information The Shadowed Lands figure in some of the most dangerous hunts and adventures on the planet, among them: *Rryatt Trail Trials: Rryatt Trail Minstyngar Hunt *Rryatt Trail Trials: Hunting the Katarn *Rryatt Trail Mastery Important inhabitants include: *Gotal trappers, Gotal hunters, and Gotal hunting champions, poaching the wildlife. *Minstyngar Bloodspillers, Bonecrushers, and Deathcallers, and Scratch *abandoned Droidekas, Battle Droids, and Super Battle Droids left behind from the Second Battle of Kashyyyk during the Clone Wars *the mighty katarn, and katarn nestlings *Lobarorr, the object of the quest given by Chatook in Kachirho Star Wars Lore The Shadowlands are a dangerous place, inhabited by savage beasts like katarns and terentateks. Wookiees seldom travel here (by means of wooden elevators) from their platforms. They visit only for ceremonial reasons, like rites of ascentions. It is also a place of exile. An ancient Star Map was also located here, which is supposed to have taken effect on the accelerated evolution of Kashyyyk creatures, according to Jedi Knight Jolee Bindo. The forest floor of Kashyyyk has always been a mysterious place. Because of the difficulty involved in actually reaching it, it has been deemed a safe place for things not wanting to be found, both items and people. During the Mandalorian Wars the dark Jedi Revan located one of the fabled Star Maps in the Shadowed Lands of Kashyyyk, hidden there in an ancient ruins. This ruins was likely a remnent of the ancient Rakatan civilization which conquered Kashyyyk millennia ago. After he lost faith in the Jedi Council, Jolee Bindo went into exile, crash landing on Kashyyyk. He remained exploring the Shadowlands for the next twenty years. At first, the Wookiees believed him to be a benevolent forest spirit, and so left gifts outside of his dwelling, until the old hermit explained the truth to them, albeit with some embarrassment. Still, Jolee remained a friend of the Wookiees, helping them to protect the Shadowlands and its wildlife. He often wandered through the forest, ready to defend himself from predators, sentient or not, with his lightsaber. During the Galactic Civil War, Master Adaon used the Shadowed Lands as a base of operations after escaping the Great Jedi Purge, salvaging Old Repubic technology lost among the roots and vines of the Shadowed Lands, keeping poachers in check, and communing with the ageless trees. Master Vos lived in the jungles of Kashyyyk and hid in the Shadowed Lands after surviving the betrayal of his Clone troopers; rumor has it he survived the Clone wars and eventually escaped to Socorro. Master Kai Justiss, Jedi Watchman of Kashyyyk after Master Yoda stepped down from the position, is speculated to have taken rufuge somewhere in the depths of the Shadowed Lands among the Wookies after the Clone Wars, though his ultimate fate is unknown. Sources Star Wars Wikia Category:Rryatt Trail